onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Archives/China/2017/10
Current Edition: One Year Anniversary Note: all times according to CST, there was a 2 week gap between maintenance this time |-|25/10 = Important Updates # Strange Tales of Hundred Demons, haunting of the will-o'-the-wisps! #* Duration: 10.25 after maintenance - 10.31 #* During event, Ibarakidouji and Shutendouji will-o'-the-wisps will appear in courtyard, tap on them daily from 12:00 - 20:00 for the following rewards: Day 1: Gold/Exp +100% 1 hr buff, 1 mystery amulet Day 2: Gold/Exp +100% 1 hr buff, 1 blue daruma Day 3: Gold/Exp +100% 1 hr buff, Soul drop 1 hr buff Day 4: Gold/Exp +100% 1 hr buff, 50k gold Day 5: Gold/Exp +100% 1 hr buff, 1 mystery amulet Day 6: Gold/Exp +100% 1 hr buff, 1 3-star white daruma Day 7: Gold/Exp +100% 1 hr buff, 1 6-star Onibiyaki kekkai card # Forming ties! Hyakki Yakou bean throwing rate up event #* Duration: 10.25 after maintenance - 10.27 #* During event, the first 5 rounds of Hyakki Yakou each day will have higher chance of getting shikigami shards from bean tossing # All saints celebration, farming in costume! #* Duration: 10.28-11.7 #* During event, all onmyouji will equip pumpkin masks, and will get exp and gold +5% after victory; paper dolls in courtyard will also dress up! # Arrival of the European Emperor, codex completion achievement unlocked! #* After maintenance, the first time complete codex is achieved the "Sun Halo" avatar frame and 1 black daruma. If codex was complete before the 25th's update then it will be given immediately following maintenance. # New Mechanism: Dueling Guesses! #* Duration: 10.26 12:00 - 10.29 #* Jikigaeru's betting event begins, and can be found in the village! #* Prepare your money to gamble on one of the teams! #* Rewards will be given out on a set basis for each of the matches, winning gives great rewards! #* New Rare Records Instance "Awakening of Resolution" Available! Newly added Shishio Rare Records instance "Awakening of Resolution" gives large amounts of gold, jades, a 4-star white daruma, a black daruma, and Shishio skin "Hidden in Mountain Seas" from clearing floors 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 for the first time. #* Additionally, be sure to check the unique mechanisms in this instance by looking at the description. # Night Parade of Demons! "Onmyoji" crossover event guessing: #* Duration: 10.27 10:00 - 11.3 23:59 #* Access the event page through the wishing rack's events lantern, just share the guessing page to add popularity to the wishing pool, when milestone is reach hints will be unlocked! Furthermore, when announcement is made entire server receives rewards (1 mystery amulet, 1 white daruma, 50k gold). # New IAPs: #* Halloween Discount Pack #* Price: 30 tamashiidama #* Contains: 3 mystery amulets, 1 6-star Aokichi Oni, 10k gold, Wings of Bat avatar frame #* Period: 2017.10.31 the day of #* Halloween Daruma Pack #* Price: 328 tamashiidama #* Contains: 2000 jades, 2 4-star white daruma, 2 blue daruma, 2 6-star Aokichi Oni, 50k gold #* Period: 2017.10.31 the day of #* November Lucky Pack: #* Price: 30 tamashiidama #* Gives: Chill of the Pine Moon avatar frame #* Daily: 20 jades, 1 red daruma, gold/exp + 15% #* Period: 2017.11.1 0:00 - 2017.11.30 23:59 # Youtouhime figure discount event has ended, all youtou ofuda will be recycled at the end of maintenance and will be converted into gold, thank you for the support! # New all-platform area "Celebration with Drums and Dances" open with tons of rewards! SSRs in shrine! #* Open: 10.25 10:00 #* Can be entered by iOS, NetEase Android, and licensed channel partner users, along with pre-registration prizes. #* In the first 15 days, can use 6000 ofuda to exchange for Youtouhime, Shishio, Kachou Fuugetsu, Aoandon, Ichimoku Ren, or Enma. |-|18/10 = Important Updates # The Great Assist Battle begins #: Duration:10.18 after maintenance - 10.31 #: During event, team up and clear Soul, coop arena, and youki fuuin for points, points can be exchanged for great rewards. # Autumn Special Price Bundle is now available #: Autumn Special Price Bundle 3: #* Duration: 10.18 after maintenance - 10.24, limit of purchasing once #* Contains: 2 black daruma, 3 4-star white daruma, 2 6-star Soul fodder, 100k gold #* Price: 328 tamashiidama # Oboroguruma Calculation Algorithm adjustment #: Rating from only team performance has now been changed to calculate based team performance with personal contributions, and all onmyouji can see their respective points and final rating. #: Adjustment: Algorithm uses points from time taken to kill Oborouguruma and adds them to personal ranking rating for the calculation. #: Details are as follows: :Designer perspective: Oboroguruma's calculation method relies too greatly on the team. The new algorithm will add in personal contributions, so in the case of the entire team underperforming, achieving high damage will still result in decent rewards. 4. Skip shop refresh : New Heiyou skin "Plate of A Hundreed Battles" now available in skin shop for 120 tickets. |-|11/10 = Important Updates # Gifts of Autumn! Merch Shop refresh, on sale: #* Preorder: 10.11 after maintenance #* Youtouhime figure is coming! Preorder through the merchandise shop. Use the coupons dropped ingame to get discount on the preorder, this discount is in effect until 10.24 24:00, when it can be purchased at original price! #* Gold Daruma beads are now available to preorder after 10.11 maintenance~ #* Even more merch is available, go to the merch page to see them. # All-platform new area "Celebrating amidst Dance and Drum" preregistration begins #* Same drill, can see details on the pre-registration page on bottom left of login screen # Flourishing Fireworks event Period: 10.11 after maintenance - 10.18 During event, use stamina until certain milestones to get a firework, use the firework at the event page to make a wish and get amazing rewards, your wish has a chance of being granted. # Fortune, Mystery Shop Discount & Free Refresh! Period: 10.11 after maintenance - 10.13 During event, the first 30 refreshes of the shop are free, and all of the items are at 80% of original price! (limit of 10 times daily) # Skin Shop new item: #* Hannya skin "Blood-stained Heart of Jealousy" will be available in Skin Shop. Experience Improvements # Improved Tamamo no Mae art. # Added prompts if shikigami awakening materials are insufficient and directly goes to awakening instance # Improved chat to channel message box, adding in number keyboard. # Imroved close friend achievement sharing interface, reducing erraneous controls. # The Nearby and World chat channels now can post pictures. # Improved Soul management: filtering by main attribute, resetting filters, and order of Soul, improving the controls to select different kinds of Soul. # Repaired bug in recording where name is displayed when it's supposed to disappear # Fixed Inkai Gate where enemy summons will overlap with the monster. # Regional Kiou kill counter now counts failed attempts as well. # Improved livestreaming interface: can see the rolling messages in world chat even while watching stream. # When friend's photo wall is updated, it will be shown with red dot in friends list. # Continuing to lower the effect of low-level onmyouji on the difficulty of Oboroguruma. # Fixed True Yamata no Orochi and Awakening instances where rapidly changing onmyouji will erraneously display "onmyouji is already in comp" message # Adjusted the position of chat lane in Onmyoudou interface # Solved how "Buff" button frequently ends up bringing out chat interface. # Orochi reverse scale gift box can now be bought in bulk. # Improved the disappearance condition of the "New" sign for Shikigami Dispatch: entering the delegation interface causes it to disappear. # Righted how Kurodouji biography script does not match the audio. # Righted how Komatsumaru biography script does not match the audio. # Delete extra empty lines in Hannya biography. # Battle loss interface buttons can now be tapped on to rapidly go to strengthen the respect topics. __NOEDITSECTION__